Overprotective
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Jiroh's parents are too protective. Atobe always watched Jiroh. [Yaoi, AtoJi] [rated T]


Overprotective

**An:** Yay, all hail me! I am writing another chapter!

**Pairing:** AtoJi this time, happy?

**Note:** I don't know if Jiroh is rich, but in this story he is! Ok? He just isn't as rich as Atobe. Also in the story, most of the things here I made up, so if the manga/anime didn't say something or the fact here wasn't true, it's because I made it up.

* * *

Akutagawa Jiroh's parents were always overprotective of their adorable son. No matter where Jiroh goes, a body guard is usually near him, just hiding from view.

In kindergarten, he was watched over by the teacher who was a guard that works for Jiroh's parents. He was never left alone.

In first grade, the teacher wouldn't let him hold on to his scissors. He couldn't even cut paper by himself, his parents was afraid that he can get a paper cut. There was still that body guard lurking around the classroom.

Let's skip further, shall we?

When he was 11, Jiroh started to sleep more and more. His new hobby, of course, it was "approved" by his parents. Sleeping too much wouldn't hurt their adorable son, now would it? His parents even gave him a pillow so he can sleep in class.

When he was 12, Jiroh got asked out by girls. Well, they were _about_ to, when the body guard scared them off. Of course, Jiroh didn't know what was happening, he was sleeping. So he let it pass. He thought the girls were just walking by.

On his first year in Hyoutei, he was known as the cutest boy around; always sleeping in class though.

Now, first year Atobe was still the same Atobe. When he first saw Jiroh, he thought that the boy was just a kid with a cute face that sleeps too much.

On the second day of Hyoutei, Jiroh found his new love, tennis. He finds himself unable to sleep when he watches the older sempai-tachi play. He had high hopes to join the team. Every time he watches, he also finds himself jumping around excitedly, and bouncing around like Mukahi Gakuto, the acrobatic, red hair boy. Jiroh always thought that Gakuto was a short girl. Of course on the first day, Jiroh greeted the boy, who in return gave a rude insult to him. He wondered why.

Keigo never liked girls, they annoyed him too much. Not saying that he liked guys. Now, one day, Atobe, who was strolling around the school, saw the Akutagawa kid. The boy wasn't sleeping as usual, instead he was bouncing happily. As happy as can be. Atobe couldn't help but stare at the boy jump around. Why was he jumping? Atobe saw that Jiroh was interested in tennis, one of his favorite sports since he was 10. He was good, nobody could beat him. He obviously wanted to join the team, of course, he _hated_ doing jobs. He wasn't a commoner, why would he pick up tennis balls?

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" He heard the boy cry out. Atobe smirked; this kid is more interesting than he thought.

On Atobe's second year, he joined the tennis club. He obviously was able to get to the regulars. He kept watching Jiroh. The boy was the same as ever. Even though it has been a year, Jiroh never seem to age, he acted like a small child in a 14 year old's body.

Many asked what Atobe's favorite thing to do besides tennis was. He never answered them, but Atobe knew that he loved watching Akutagawa Jiroh. No one knew, of course. They just thought that Atobe was being nice to Jiroh.

Jiroh never did join the tennis team in his first year; his parents thought this new hobby was not safe. Of course, that didn't stop the boy; he continued begging his parents to join. Of course, no one can say no to Jiroh, he wouldn't stop pouting. One does expect how he never gets raped when he goes home, but then again, he_ does_ have a body guard.

In the second year, Jiroh finally joined. He wasn't bad, he wasn't great, but he improves quickly. His favorite thing besides sleeping now was tennis; he would never fall asleep in an interesting game.

It was Atobe's turn to play. He heard some shouting, some cheering, and squeals from many of his fan girls, but the voice he heard and loved most was Jiroh's childish, peppy voice. Atobe smirked; the boy really loves cheering doesn't he? His cheer was louder than most people.

In Jiroh's third year at Hyoutei, he finally joined the regulars. There was someone he admired most though, Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai. Jiroh spent most pf his time learning how to play like Marui. Of course, he also noticed that the captain of the team, Atobe Keigo, was always watching him.

Jiroh's parents became more and more protective since he joined the team, but over time, they heard Atobe was the captain, they ended up being a bit less overprotective. Atobe was trustworthy enough.

Jiroh can never understand why his parents got so protective of him when he isn't within sight of Atobe. He snuggled closer to the body next to him, "Ne, do you understand why my mom and dad doesn't allow me to get out of your sight?"

The boy next to him smiled, "Because you're Ore-sama's, isn't that simple enough?"

Jiroh can never understand why Atobe asked him out either.

* * *

**An:** Darn, this didn't work out the way I wanted to... Oh well... I don't know how to write AtoJi anyways. XD 


End file.
